One thing led to another
by Counterfeit Myself
Summary: Mature scene for a story I'm writing on . I want the main story to retain its T-rating, so this is a scene that happens "off camera" but can be read as an erotic Fluttercord fic on its own. Fluttershy comes home from a meeting that has upset her (not spoilering that, I'm afraid) and finds comfort in the arms of Discord.


"But I'm a failure!" she wailed. She was sobbing and seemed inconsolable. "I tried to convince them but I'm a screw up, I'll always be a screw up! I can't do anything right, I..."

He was kissing her and it was only afterwards that she realized just how good at it he was. When his lips pressed against hers and he worked his talon into her mane, she felt a shiver shoot down her spine and pool into the lower part of her body, making her blush hard. His talon moved to her face and he cupped it in both hands as his tongue begged for permission against her lips. She parted them and he tasted her, their tongues intertwining. She forgot about her tears as the feeling at the base of her spine started to uncoil. Discord came up for air and buried his face in her shoulder, his talon moving back to her mane. "You are not a screw up, Fluttershy," he breathed into her neck. "Take it from the world authority on that subject, you are the furthest thing from screw up I have ever seen."

Part of the reason he had his face buried in her shoulder was he was afraid. He had just thrown all caution to the wind and kissed her. There was no going back now. Yes, she had kissed him back but she could change her mind at any time. Maybe she was being polite. Maybe he had just crossed a line.

But any worries he had on that front were quickly vanquished when she delicately touched his cheek with her hoof. He looked up at her, the tears on her face were drying. Her heart was beating rapidly. He was a person. Discord was a person. A person who cared about her.

Her soft lips met his again, this time at her commencement. Discord's heart leapt and his tongue wasted no time in exploring her sweet mouth again. _Aw, god. She tastes so good._

Fluttershy was beginning to wriggle out of her coat, and Discord's eagle hand moved to the soft exposed fur and skin on her chest. He wanted to go further, but this wasn't some roll in the hay. He needed to be sure. He swallowed hard, hoping the words he said next weren't going to sound like he was croaking and had a dry throat. Luckily they didn't, and came out in a husky whisper:

"You're an amazing mare, Fluttershy, and if you'll let me, I would very much like to make love to you."

His confident words belied his fear. He was so afraid of rejection. Not because of the sex, no, but because if she rejected him now, when he had just laid himself bare it would crush him. Discord was an experienced male when it came to casual encounters with ponies, but apart from Celestia there had been no other time in his life when he had opened himself up so much to another.

"Yes."

"Wh-what?" he said, feeling like an idiot once the word had left his lips.

"Yes, Discord." Her coat was on the floor now and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him once more. Dammit, this was her life and she was going to enjoy it.

She kissed him hard, surprising him, and his eagle hand began to move over her soft fur again. She moaned at his touch and the sound made his feathers rise a little. Feathers. Feathers like a griffon, limbs like a griffon, but he was not a griffon and he was part pony and she found him, very, very attractive. She was beginning to recline on the couch and began gently pulling the draconequus down with her. Discord moaned and his paw moved down to give her flank a light squeeze. His teeth and tongue raked gently across her neck, his hands moved across her body, teasing and caressing her. Dear chaos, she was gorgeous. He was growing hard just from the sight of her on her back.

His paw began tracing delicate circles across her fur, down her body, and occassionally he would move upward again to kiss her ardently, but eventually his paw reached the place between her legs, and he gently brushed a digit against her.

Fluttershy moaned loudly at his touch. His paw was soft and felt amazing and she arched her back to give him better access, unconciously spreading her legs.

Discord felt he could have died happy then at the sight of the mare before him inviting him to explore her body. He took stock of her hungrily. Her teal eyes were half open and her chest rose and fell as his eyes travelled down to admire what she was offering up to him. His paw continued to brush against her gently, until he grew more bold and slid a digit up and down her slit. She was wet.

The groan he uttered made her weak in the knees, but he didn't stop. He gently brushed the pad of the digit over her clitoris and pushed another digit inside her.

He almost made a comment about her being "well hydrated" but stifled it in time. His subconcious was trying to get him to make jokes in bed because making jokes was what he did when he felt anxious.

He wanted to soothe her through this. She had been upset and he wanted to kiss every inch of her and make it better. His finger went a little deeper.

"Oh!" she cried out softly. Her heart was hammering in her chest and felt like it was about to burst. Discord began to move his finger around inside her, while his thumb brushed against her desire. His mouth watered and he swallowed hard as he explored her inner walls. So soft and tight and silky. Her scent met his nostrils and he was overcome with the desire to taste her and told her so: "I want to lick you, Fluttershy."

She'd never had that done to her before, and felt a little nervous despite her body screaming at her that she wanted everything now. She blushed softly and nodded.

Discord grinned at her, his smile shooting straight to her chest and she arched her back again. She felt his hands move under her flank as he repositioned his body. And then his hot breath and tongue ran across her opening and she squealed.

"Whoa, hey," I haven't even started yet, he said, grinning up at her playfully. "Not that I have a problem with your reactions..."

She blushed, as he knew she would but she was smiling softly. He returned his attentions to her need and ran his tongue up her slit again, eliciting another whimper. Her scent and taste flooded his nostrils. Never in a million years did he imagine she would be on her back and he'd be between her legs licking her most intimate area, but oh god, she smelt so good. He was a slave to her scent now, and he wanted to lick her until she begged him to stop. His tongue slid into her opening, tasting her walls. His muzzle was soaked and he didn't care. She was gasping and writhing under his tongue and he needed more of that. Her thighs wrapped around his head and he licked hungrily. His own desire was becoming harder to ignore.

Fluttershy's rump was lifting off the sofa and Discord knew she was close. He continued to alternate between giving her bud a flicker and exploring her deeper. When she began to shake and tremble, he pushed his tongue deep inside her and brushed his paw over her clitoris.

The noise she made was incredible.

"Discord! Discord, oh god, DISCORD!"

He shivered with pleasure as he felt her inner walls tighten. Finally she collapsed, her rump resting on the couch again. She lay there catching her breath and opened her eyes to look up at him. He was wiping his goatee but his eyes were dark and filled with desire as he looked at her. Her mane was dishevelled and her cheeks rosy and she looked so foxy and he was rock hard now, but he still needed to think straight.

The couch was a good place for what had just transpired, but the bed would be even better. Besides, for some reason the thought of taking her in her own bed excited him in a way he couldn't explain.

"I think," he said, moving his arms under her carriage and lifting her up. "I can tend to you better upstairs." She sighed happily and rested her head against his feathery body. Discord floated up the stairs with her in his arms. There was no way he could have walked in his state. The second she was on the bed his lips smashed against hers once more and her arms snaked around him. She vaguely noticed that he appeared to have done something to his body-that he had changed his proportions so he was more in line with hers. He was still much, much bigger than her, but as she pressed her body against his things felt more comfortable but no less exciting.

She could feel his desire against her inner thigh and moved her head to get a better look. He was built like a pony, and large and thick. She was still very wet and aroused but she began to feel nervous. Would it hurt? She also wanted to return the favour he had done for her minutes before but she was inexperienced and worried she didn't know how. Arousal was pushing her doubts further and further away though as he stroked the part of her tail closest to her body.

"You have no idea how badly I want you," he growled, his voice rumbling through her body and setting her nerve endings on fire. He had fantasized about her so much lately, about what she tasted like, sounded like, smelt like. Now it was all real. She spread herself for him again and he admired the view before gently rubbing the head of his cock up and down her slit.

"Discord?"

"Yes?" he said, his voice trembling slightly as he tried to control himself.

"I...I'm a little bit nervous."

He looked up at her, his expression softening. She was so beautiful, and soft and he knew he had to be careful with her. He moved up and kissed her forehead, then nuzzled her cheek softly.

"If at any point you don't like anything tell me and I'll stop," he said. He ran the tip of his thumb across her lower lip. "I promise."

She relaxed a little, but desire sparked in her once more as she felt him nibbling her neck and then the tip of one of her ears. Discord's lips moved down her body again, and he brushed his muzzle across her sex, causing her to bite her lip and thrust her hips, and he knew she was ready.

He positioned himself in line with her opening and slowly began to enter her. It took all his control not to simply thrust forward in one fast go. She was tight and warm and his cock felt like it was gliding across a heavenly surface. Halfway into her he placed his paw and eagle arm on either side of her body on the mattress to steady himself. Fluttershy could feel herself being stretched, but it wasn't painful. Discord continued to move forward until he was flush with her buttocks.

"Oh, geeze. Shy." He was all the way inside her now and the thought compelled him to begin moving. Fluttershy felt his head brush against her inner walls and she threw her head against the pillow and moaned. Discord grinned between thrusts. He did not know what he had done to get so lucky but he definitely wasn't complaining. Her wet sex massaged his desire and he could feel her heart beating against his. He was being slow and careful but controlling his tempo was becoming more difficult, especially now that the pegasus had started moaning and writhing against him. Her cries were becoming louder and more urgent and it felt like his cock was being massaged by each sound she made as well as her pussy. He moved his paw to her sex and began to tease her clit with circular motions.

"Oooooh. Ooooh! Ooooh Discord, DISCORD, please, yes, do that! Yes, yes yes YES!"

He began to thrust faster into her as she cooed and moaned and cried out, her soft thighs wrapping around his long body. She felt the heat between her legs rise and tingle and then suddenly it pooled into one spot and spread outward."Nggggggh!" she screamed into the pillow and he felt her pulsate around him, her juices flowing over him as he rutted her.

Now that her needs had been seen to, he let himself go completely and began pounding into her. Her soft voice was telling him that yes, she wanted this, yes, she needed to be rutted, yes please, Discord, please. He felt the tingling in his balls start to uncoil.

With a low growl he pushed his lion arm under her lower back and pulled her body closer to his as he plunged into her. So tight, so wet. He had almost forgotten how good sex felt, and he had definitely forgotten how good sex felt when you had a connection with someone. Fluttershy's loud whimperings sent him over the edge and with a final, hard thrust his cock flared inside her and he emptied his load into her, growling softly.

He collapsed on her, still inside her and tried to catch his breath. He felt her hooves caress his mane and he shivered happily.

Eventually he rolled off her, his lion arm still around her waist and he kissed her on the forehead.

He looked at her her lying on her side, her cheeks flushed and her mane all over the place. She looked so content. He didn't think he had ever seen her look so relaxed. He was definitely doing this again, not that he needed much convincing. He lay down facing her and propped up his head on his eagle arm. With his paw he reached out and caressed her cheek.

"Discord?"

"Yeah?"

"Now what?"

"I'll look after you, Fluttershy," he said softly. The irony of the statement never crossed his mind.


End file.
